Bear Spirit
The Bear Spirit, also known as the Spirit of Ice, is one of the Guardian Spirits and is the Guardian spirit of Ystran. It was the first Guardian spirit encountered by the Blades and was the second gem that they acquired. Although originally the Guardian spirit of Ystran the Spirit of Ice moved to Rostron at the behest of Thess to protect the Cave of Trials and the Crystal Daggers. Description Personality Relationships With the Blades Asvora Zenith Adstrata Sereana Tristan Stardust Belloq With other Guardian Spirits Spider Lion Gem Abilities Passive Ability : Hibernation When you take a short rest if you focus on nothing but resting and recovering you are able to enter a deep trance like state. When you spend hit die you can use this benefit to double the amount of Hit Points you regain. Asvora - Frozen Greatsword This weapons is a +1 Greatsword. When you hit with an Attack using this magic sword the target takes an extra 1d6 cold damage. As a bonus action you can expend a charge to coat the blade in another layer of sharp ice, when you hit with an attack using this effect you deal an additional 2d6 cold damage. The effect ends after the damage has been dealt. Zenith Adstrata - Icicle Spear This weapons is a +1 spear. As an action you can spend one charge to create a blast of cold air. Each creature in a 15-foot cone must make a CON saving throw. A creature takes 2d6 cold damage on a failed save. A creature killed by this spell becomes frozen until it thaws. Sereana - Ice Shard Gauntlet This weapons is a +1 melee finesse weapon. When you hit with an Attack using this weapon the target takes 1d6 piercing damage and 1d6 cold damage. As an action you can launch one of the two blades as a ranged weapon attack. The blade does 2d6 piercing and 1d6 cold damage. As a bonus action you can expend a charge to regain a blade. Tristan Stardust - Chillwave Harp This instrument is a +1 magic item. While you have it equipped you are able to expend charges and perform the following songs. Chilled Movement ( https://youtu.be/W7xT-uWFafI ) You perform a calming melody. Choose one creature per charge within 60 feet of you, on a failed CON save their movement is halved for one minute or until they save. Shimmermist Solidarity ( https://youtu.be/JFyRCW7T1Ks ) As an action you perform a melody that conjures a sparkling mist that soothes and inspires. Choose one creature within 30 of you, they become surrounded in a shining mist and regain hit points equal to 1d8 per charge spent. Additionally they have advantage on their next attack. Belloq - Mantle of Winter While you have this item equipped you have resistance to cold damage. Additionally you know the Ray of Frost cantrip. As an action you can spend charges and cast a spell based off of the amount of charges you expended. Two Charges : Ice Knife Four Charges : Snilloc’s Snowball Swarm Six Charges : Sleet Storm Eight Charges : Ice Storm Ten Charges : Cone of Cold, Conjure Ice Elemental Fourteen Charges : Investiture of Ice, Otto’s Freezing Sphere, Wall of Ice Category:DotH Category:DotH NPC Category:DotH Item Category:Magic Item Category:Spirit Gem Category:Guardian Spirit